


Hollywood Hat Club would like to present Sun's collected JATP Parody songs*

by iSpitonFire



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Song Parody, beta? what's that? I only know early and illiteracy, did someone say JATP related song rewrites?, no? oh well HAVE THEM ALL
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:02:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iSpitonFire/pseuds/iSpitonFire
Summary: Do you like songs about JATP?Do you like JATP songs?Do you like JATP songs about hats?Well, guess what! I have the songs for you!*With help from Early, and assistance from Mara and Endless
Kudos: 2





	1. This Snapback Snaps (Hat Man's Jam)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://open.spotify.com/track/5ObEqhsRm1yl1qwAXOG4Fz?si=cLU8P6KzS2iFBpG6iTuhGw  
> This Band is Back (Reggie's Jam)

[Intro]  
Come on, Hat Club  
A one, two, three, four

[Verse 1]  
Can you, can you hear us? (Loud and clear)  
We gotta get, we gotta get hatty ('Cause it's been years)

[Chorus:]  
Woah, this Snapback snaps  
Woah, this Snapback snaps  
Woo-hoo, woo-hoo  
Woo-hoo, woo-hoo  
Woo-hoo, woo-hoo  
Woo-hoo, woo-hoo

[Verse 2]  
Can you (Yes, we can)  
Can you hear us? (Loud and clear)  
We gotta get (Wanna get)  
We gotta get culty ('Cause it's been years, hey)

[Chorus:]  
Woah, this Snapback snaps  
Woah, this Snapback snaps  
Woo-hoo, woo-hoo  
Woo-hoo, woo-hoo  
Woo-hoo, woo-hoo  
Woo-hoo, woo-hoo


	2. Make 'em Say Hat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://open.spotify.com/track/1G6b41a6o8vIICJGW52SUW?si=C0SVlTR9SGiCH2jWqhvU3g  
> WOW previously called Make 'em Say Wow

[Chorus]  
See 'em look, hear 'em "ooh-ah"  
Heads up, throw back, boo yah  
We’re the best, no doubt  
Check us out, yeah, we make 'em say "hat"  
Made waves, on the rise now  
Run stuff, get a pile of those hats now  
We’re the best, no doubt  
Check us out, yeah, we make 'em say "hat"

[Verse 1]  
Yeah, we're going forever, never gonna settle  
Dying in the fast lane, pedal to the metal  
We see it, wе want it, we get it, we got it  
Evеrybody lose their mind

[Pre-Chorus]  
We came to recruit, where you at?  
We're creating now, just like that, yeah  
We the cult, chain react  
Blow their minds and watch them  
Woah, woah, woah, woah

[Chorus]  
See 'em look, hear 'em "ooh-ah"  
Heads up, throw back, boo yah  
We’re the best, no doubt  
Check us out, yeah, we make 'em say "hat"  
Made waves, on the rise now  
Run stuff, get a pile of those hats now  
We’re the best, no doubt  
Check us out, yeah, we make 'em say "hat"

[Verse 2]  
Come follow us, we gon' make hatstory  
'Cause we are the champions like Marlene Dietrich  
Yeah we gonna hat you, never gonna not do  
Always making headlines, yeah, we the hat news

[Pre-Chorus]  
We came to recruit, where you at?  
We're creating now, just like that, yeah  
We the cult, chain react  
Blow their minds and watch them

[Chorus]  
See 'em look, hear 'em "ooh-ah"  
Heads up, throw back, boo yah  
We’re the best, no doubt  
Check us out, yeah, we make 'em say "hat"  
Made waves, on the rise now  
Run stuff, get a pile of those hats now  
We’re the best, no doubt  
Check us out, yeah, we make 'em say "hat"

  
[Bridge]  
Ha-a-a-a-a-at, ha-a-a-at  
Ha-a-a-a-a-at, ha-a-a-at  
Ha-a-a-a-a-at, ha-a-a-at  
Ha-a-a-a-a-at  
Check us out, yeah, we make 'em say "hat"  
Mm, yeah, we make 'em say "hat"  
Ooh, yeah, yeah

[Chorus]  
See 'em look, hear 'em "ooh-ah"  
Heads up, throw back, boo yah  
We’re the best, no doubt  
Check us out, yeah, we make 'em say "hat"  
Made waves, on the rise now  
Run stuff, get a pile of those hats now  
We’re the best, no doubt  
Check us out, yeah, we make 'em say "hat"

  
[Outro]  
(Yeah) Ha-a-a-a-a-at (Hey, hey)  
Ha-a-a-at (Oh yeah)  
Ha-a-a-a-a-at, (Woo!)  
Ha-a-a-at (Oh, we make 'em say "hat")  
Ha-a-a-a-a-at (Yeah, we make 'em say "hat")  
Ha-a-a-at  
Ha-a-a-a-a-at  
Check us out, yeah, we make 'em say "hat"


	3. Other Hat of Hollywood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://open.spotify.com/track/4jYGB4T88KsZFvloRApZzo?si=Dx5FEsLuQya1HlOZVo_lSA  
> The Otherside of Hollywood

Let us introduce ourselves   
We’ve got some time to kill  
Consider us the pearly gates to your new favorite thrill  
Settle down for some history or sell your soul to the other guy  
There ain’t no price to pay or misery  
Cause on the other side, it's heaven every day!  
  
Whatcha gonna do? Whatcha gonna do?  
Hit that follow button, join our little club  
Whatcha gonna do? Whatcha gonna do?  
Show you a thing or two  
’Cause you ain’t seen nothing yet

Life is good on the other hat of Hollywood  
Life is good on the other hat of Hollywood  
So welcome to the Hat fanclub  
Where angst can make you cry a tub  
Life is good on the other hat of Hollywood

Everything has got a price, but tumblr is free  
Just so happens, you're in luck  
We’ve got a hat for you  
We could set the night on fire or break into the HGC  
You choose your hat as we walk the line of crime to your wildest angst

Whatcha gonna do? Whatcha gonna do, fam?  
Hit that follow button, join our little club  
Whatcha gonna do? Whatcha gonna do, fam?  
We got a story to tell  
You ain’t seen nothing

Life is good on the other hat of Hollywood  
Life is good on the other hat of Hollywood  
So welcome to the Hat fanclub  
Where angst can make you cry a tub  
Life is good on the other hat of Hollywood  
  
We don’t bind the rising souls  
They deserve to be free  
We got your hat, got your love  
Got all the family you’ll ever need  
Let us hear you now!  
We don’t bind the rising souls, they deserve to be free  
Yeah  
We got your hat, got your love  
Got all the family you’ll ever need  
Yeah  
  
Watch us make you cry, watch us make you cry, love  
Whatcha gonna do? Whatcha gonna do?  
Watch us make you cry, no, we won’t stop  
Whatcha gonna do? Whatcha gonna do?  
Amen!  
Watch us make you cry, we’re ya number one cult  
Whatcha gonna do? Whatcha gonna do?  
Watch us make you cry, come on and send us what you see  
We got a tomb with a view  
Ain’t it something?

Yeah  
Life is good on the other hat of Hollywood  
Yeah, life is good on the other hat of Hollywood  
So welcome to the Hat fanclub  
Where angst can make you cry a tub  
Life is good on the other hat of Hollywood  
So welcome to the Hat fanclub  
Where angst can make you cry a tub  
Life is good on the other hat of Hollywood  
  
Ain’t this the best?  
Love live the dead!


	4. Unworn Hat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://open.spotify.com/track/2vEDOWuYM6r2LO9HXI47F1?si=FqfoePCoR7-o3hNOq6PM6A  
> Unsaid Emily

[Verse 1]  
First things first  
Let’s start the scene in reverse  
All of the days I lived  
Disappeared from my mind  
When things got warm  
One of us left behind  
I should’ve put you on  
But I had too much pride

[Pre-Chorus 1]  
No time for goodbyes  
Didn’t get to apologize  
Pieces of my soul lie broken now  
  
[Chorus]  
If I could take us back, if I could just do that  
And wear you in every empty space, heat now where the cold had stayed  
Then maybe time would not erase you  
If you could only know I never let you go  
And the days I most regret are the ones I left you as an  
Unworn Hat

[Verse 2]  
Tough repairs, so many rips and tears  
Who’d be the first to say?  
I need you there every day

[Pre-Chorus 2]  
I said, you sat  
Conversations to my head  
And that’s just where you would’ve stayed forever

[Chorus]  
If I could take us back, if I could just do that  
And wear you in every empty space, heat now where the cold had stayed  
Then maybe time would not erase you  
If you could only know I never let you go  
And the days I most regret are the ones I left you as an  
Unworn Hat

[Bridge]  
Ah-ah-ah  
Ah-ah-ah

[Chorus]  
If I could take us back, if I could just do that  
And wear you in every empty space, heat now where the cold had stayed  
Then maybe time would not erase you  
If you could only know I never let you go  
And the days I most regret are the ones I left you as an  
Unworn Hat


	5. Unsung Aleksei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://open.spotify.com/track/2vEDOWuYM6r2LO9HXI47F1?si=FqfoePCoR7-o3hNOq6PM6A  
> Unsaid Emily

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know that random background character who closes the door behind the boys in the first episode before they die?
> 
> Yeah the HHC took him and went off. His name is Aleksei Covington née Solovyov and he is Caleb's husband. I wrote about him before we really solidified his past. More fics about him will come let me be very honest.
> 
> Anyway, this is from Caleb's POV after his lost his love to ghost amnesia

[Verse 1]  
First things first  
We start the scene in reverse  
All of our sacred words  
Disappeared from your mind  
When things got quiet  
I was just running out  
Desperately trying to find you  
But I wasted too much time 

[Pre-Chorus 1]  
No time for goodbyes  
Didn’t get to apologize  
Pieces of our love now lie broken

[Chorus]  
If I could take us back, if I could just do that  
And sing in every empty space the words “I love you” in replace  
Then maybe time wouldn’t have erased you  
If you could only remember I’d never let you go  
And the songs I most regret are the ones that I now will leave  
Unsung Aleksei

[Verse 2]  
Silent days, mysteries and heartbreak  
Who’d be the first to fade?  
I guess we now know

[Pre-Chorus 2]  
He said, he said  
Conversations in my head  
And that’s just where they’re gonna live forever

[Chorus]  
If I could take us back, if I could just do that  
And sing in every empty space the words “I love you” in replace  
Then maybe time wouldn’t have erased you  
If you could only remember I’d never let you go  
And the songs I most regret are the ones that I now will leave  
Unsung Aleksei

[Bridge]  
Ah-ah-ah  
Ah-ah-ah

[Chorus]  
If I could take us back, if I could just do that  
And sing in every empty space the words “I love you” in replace  
Then maybe time wouldn’t have erased you  
If you could only remember I’d never let you go  
And the songs I most regret are the ones that I now will leave  
Unsung Aleksei


	6. Unloved Caleb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://open.spotify.com/track/2vEDOWuYM6r2LO9HXI47F1?si=FqfoePCoR7-o3hNOq6PM6A  
> Unsaid Emily

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know that random background character who closes the door behind the boys in the first episode before they die that I talked about last chapter?
> 
> Yeah this is from his POV after he lost Caleb to ghost amnesia

[Verse 1]  
First things first  
We start the scene in reverse  
Before all of the our lines had fully  
Disappeared from my mind  
When things got cloudy  
I didn’t mean to run out  
I should’ve turned around  
But I had no memory of you

[Pre-Chorus 1]  
No time for goodbyes  
Didn’t really get a choice  
Pieces of my mind now lie broken

[Chorus]  
If I could take us back, if I could just do that  
And say in every empty space the words “I love you” in replace  
Then maybe time would’ve not erased you  
If you could only know I never let you go  
And the time I most regret are those years I never meant to leave you  
Unloved Caleb

[Verse 2]  
Missing days, mysteries and silly feuds  
Who’d be the first to cede?  
I guess we’re alike that way

[Pre-Chorus 2]  
He said, he said  
Conversations in your head  
And that’s just where they’re gonna stay forever

[Chorus]  
If I could take us back, if I could just do that  
And say in every empty space the words “I love you” in replace  
Then maybe time would’ve not erased you  
If you could only know I never let you go  
And the time I most regret are those years I never meant to leave you  
Unloved Caleb

[Bridge]  
Ah-ah-ah  
Ah-ah-ah

[Chorus]  
If I could take us back, if I could just do that  
And say in every empty space the words “I love you” in replace  
Then maybe time would’ve not erased you  
If you could only know I never let you go  
And the time I most regret are those years I never meant to leave you  
Unloved Caleb


	7. Unsaid Asshole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://open.spotify.com/track/2vEDOWuYM6r2LO9HXI47F1?si=FqfoePCoR7-o3hNOq6PM6A  
> Unsaid Emily

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look TECHNICALLY this is about some sort of anger at SOMETHING likely customers but I felt like it should be here

[Verse 1]  
First things first  
We start the scene in reverse  
All these years will finally  
Disappear from my mind  
When you came near  
I wanted to run out  
I should’ve disappeared  
But I was far too broke

[Pre-Chorus 1]  
Please just say goodbye  
Don’t make me apologize  
Just leave me the fuck alone

[Chorus]  
If I could take us back, if I could just do that  
And yell in every empty space the words “I hate you” in replace  
Then I wouldn’t have had to deal with you  
If you could only know I’d always let you die  
And the words I most regret are the ones I allowed to be  
Unsaid Asshole

[Verse 2]  
Silents days, mysteries and blessings  
Who’d be the first to break?  
Not me on any given day

[Pre-Chorus 2]  
You said, you said  
Conversations with yourself  
And me never once fucking caring

[Chorus]  
If I could take us back, if I could just do that  
And yell in every empty space the words “I hate you” in replace  
Then I wouldn’t have had to deal with you  
If you could only know I’d always let you die  
And the words I most regret are the ones I allowed to be  
Unsaid Asshole

[Bridge]  
Ah-ah-ah  
Ah-ah-ah

[Chorus]  
If I could take us back, if I could just do that  
And yell in every empty space the words “I hate you” in replace  
Then I wouldn’t have had to deal with you  
If you could only know I’d always let you die  
And the words I most regret are the ones I allowed to be  
Unsaid Asshole


	8. Undo Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://open.spotify.com/track/2vEDOWuYM6r2LO9HXI47F1?si=FqfoePCoR7-o3hNOq6PM6A  
> Unsaid Emily

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES! Another Unsaid Emily. Yes, I listened to the song for each one. Yes, I replayed it many times. No, I have not cried due to this song. My parental issues said you will be emotional over Luke blowing out the candle instead.
> 
> Anyway, this is a call out from Early to basically the whole server or at least those of us who talk to the most. Soon, it will be a call out to me and Mara over "But you don't care for music, do ya?"
> 
> :D

[Verse 1]  
First things first  
We start the pain in reverse  
All of the angst we felt  
Disappeared from our minds  
When we said “ouch”  
Tears were pouring down  
You should’ve put down the pen  
But you just had to write

[Pre-Chorus 1]  
No time to revise  
You refuse to apologize  
Pieces of our hearts that lie broken

[Chorus]  
If you would take it back, if you would just do that  
Start writing fluff in the place of angst to heal the hurt that you created  
Then maybe we wouldn’t be sobbing  
If you could stop that would be really fucking awesome  
And the path we want you to take is the one where you are going to  
Unwrite Angst

[Verse 2]  
Silent days are signs of worry and fear  
Who will be the first to post?  
Why are you all like this?

[Pre-Chorus 2]  
You said, we said  
Conversation in the chat  
And that's just where they should stay forever

[Chorus]  
If you would take it back, if you would just do that  
Start writing fluff in the place of angst to heal the hurt that you created  
Then maybe we wouldn’t be sobbing  
If you could stop that would be really fucking awesome  
And the path we want you to take is the one where you are going to  
Unwritten Fluff

[Bridge]  
Ah-ah-ah  
Ah-ah-ah

[Chorus]  
If you would take it back, if you would just do that  
Start writing fluff in the place of angst to heal the hurt that you created  
Then maybe we wouldn’t be sobbing  
If you could stop that would be really fucking awesome  
And the path we want you to take is the one where you are going to  
Unbreak Hearts


	9. Got No Hats to Lose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://open.spotify.com/track/39x7KIO0MscRwphIOaoltP?si=avvcanCcRnaxQwOpUVTx4Q  
> Got Nothing to Lose

[Verse 1]  
You know you wanna take a hat and be part of the cult  
Ain’t nothing quite like living on the brim, so get ready to go  
We’re chasing down a thrill and lookin’ fit to kill  
So listen to the words a crazy man said  
He said "Tumblr user, I got an offer that you can't refuse"  
Ha!

[Chorus]  
You got no hats to lose boys, lose, lose, lose  
You got no hats to lose boys, lose, lose, lose  
You got no hats to lose

[Verse 2]  
Welcome to the stage, fam  
You know you want a little style  
Life’s short, not a second to waste  
Let’s go higher than any other brim you’ve seen  
So come over and let’s get you a pair or two

[Chorus]  
You got no hats to lose boys, lose, lose, lose  
You got no hats to lose boys, lose, lose, lose  
You got no hats to lose

[Bridge]  
Alex, show me that hat  
Reggie! Hat me, baby!   
Now Luke!You and me!  
How you like my new brim?  
You got no hat to lo-(impressive scatting)

[Outro]  
So come over here love  
We got what you need  
Lose yourself in the crazy  
All bets on beanies, it's electrifying  
From your hat to your hat  
We feel it in the air, we got no hats to lose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still haven't bought that beanie


	10. Couldn't hide anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://open.spotify.com/track/4EOT0w9zkQGsKtXEadaQo9?si=LwnH6fQhRK2ozszwmlgJAg  
> Don't Wanna Know by Cheyenne Jackson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not me lowkey projecting on Alex while trying to have him write a song to his parents.....
> 
> I took "never cool anymore" to basically shunning/ignoring their child. Everything hurts a lot and exaggeration is sometimes necessary to heal in the form of a song. Aka me saying I'm not sure if it was this extreme because WE DONT KNOW this is just what I took and went with for this song.

I tried to be the perfect son, you know it’s true  
But I couldn’t hide myself anymore  
Gone are the loving hugs and family nights  
Cold shoulder and sudden hushes in their place  
I felt like a phantom in my own home  
You did that to me  
I didn’t mean to break this family up I just wanted your love

I couldn’t hide anymore, I couldn’t hide anymore  
I’m proud of who I am and I don’t regret it  
No, I won’t hide anymore, I won’t hide anymore  
Not now that I’m out and who I’m meant to be  
I’m proud of me even if you aren’t  
I have people who love me for who I am  
I won’t let them go like you let me go  
I’m proud of who I am and that’s enough for me

You shut me out and let me go  
You even didn’t try to care for me anymore  
But I don’t need you like you need your image  
No, I have friends who love me   
I don’t need to feel like a phantom in my own home  
I don’t need you anyway

I couldn’t hide anymore, I couldn’t hide anymore  
I’m proud of who I am and I don’t regret it  
No, I won’t hide anymore, I won’t hide anymore  
Not now that I’m out and who I’m meant to be  
I’m proud of me even if you aren’t  
I have people who love me for who I am  
I won’t let them go like you let me go  
I’m proud of who I am and that’s enough for me

Meeting him was an accident  
He skated into me and I fell so fast  
Being around him makes me understand  
What love and happiness really is, oh I love him

I couldn’t hide anymore, I couldn’t hide anymore  
I’m proud of who I am and I don’t regret it  
No, I won’t hide anymore, I won’t hide anymore  
Not now that I’m out and who I’m meant to be  
I’m proud of me even if you aren’t  
I have people who love me for who I am  
I won’t let them go like you let me go  
I’m proud of who I am and that’s enough for me  
Yeah, that’s enough for now  
Yeah, that’s enough for now

I’m the perfect son and you know it’s true  
I won’t hide myself anymore


	11. Willie (I Wanna Ruin Our Friendship)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://open.spotify.com/track/2rpVmxAGGc18wpBREaoE0R?si=DC_aGBwaRuCZ5jGviOoWUQ  
> Jenny (I Wanna Ruin Our Friendship) by Studio Killers

[Verse 1]  
Willie, speed bump, you're my ghost friend  
But there’s a few things I’ve kept from you  
Why I borrow your crop top so often  
I'm using your it as a pillow case

[Chorus]  
I wanna ruin our friendship  
We should be lovers instead  
I don’t know how to say this  
‘Cause I’m really too awkward

[Verse 2]  
Willie, speed bump, you're my ghost friend  
I fell for you that very first day  
None of it was your fault  
It changes nothing of how I feel about you

[Chorus]  
I wanna ruin our friendship  
We should be lovers instead  
I don’t know how to say this  
‘Cause I’m really too awkward

I wanna ruin our friendship  
I don’t know how to say this  
‘Cause I’m really too awkward

[Bridge]  
Willie, take my hand  
Please believe me when I say  
I would have still followed you

Willie, take my hand  
I don’t want you to go  
Let’s break your curse together

Oh, our love is stronger than him  
(Forget that club)  
Oh, our love is stronger than him  
(Forget that club)

Forget that club

[Chorus]  
I wanna ruin our friendship  
We should be lovers instead  
I don’t know how to say this  
‘Cause I’m really too awkward

Oh, our love is stronger than him  
(We should be lovers instead)  
Oh, our love is stronger than him  
(Please give this a chance)

[Outro]  
Willie...

Oh, our love is stronger  
(We should be lovers instead)

Willie...

Please give this a chance

Willie...


	12. sick of hurting my soulmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://open.spotify.com/track/7a9udNo0GU97xnMAkjLdmE?si=q7b3eJv-RcG9io5AS1uwKA  
> sick of losing soulmates by dodie

[Verse 1]  
What a strange being you are  
God knows where I would be if you hadn't found me  
Skating all alone in the dark  
A dumb screenshot of youth  
Watch how a cold broken teen will desperately lean  
Upon the first sign of kindness

[Pre-Chorus]  
What am I supposed to do without you?  
(What am I supposed to do?)  
Brave face, talk so lightly, hide the truth  
(Hide the truth)

[Chorus]  
'Cause I'm sick of hurting my soulmate  
What do we do now?  
You need to move on from this world without me  
So, how do we begin?  
Yeah, I'm sick of hurting my soulmate  
I’ll be alone again  
You need to move on from this world without me  
So, how do we begin?

[Verse 2]  
I want to grow old together  
Forever and eternity with you  
It won’t happen that’s not us anymore  
I’m just waiting for the end  
Time and hearts will wear us thin  
So which path will I take  
'Cause we both know I’ll break  
When you move on without me

[Pre-Chorus]  
What am I supposed to do without you?  
(What am I supposed to do?)  
Brave face, talk so lightly, hide the truth  
(Hide the truth)

[Chorus]  
'Cause I'm sick of hurting my soulmate  
What do we do now?  
You need to move on from this world without me  
So, how do we begin?  
Yeah, I'm sick of hurting my soulmate  
I’ll be alone again  
You need to move on from this world without me  
So, how do we begin?

[Bridge]  
I won’t say goodbye today (I won’t say goodbye today)  
I won’t say goodbye today (I won’t say goodbye today)  
I won’t say goodbye (I won’t say goodbye)  
No, I won’t say goodbye (I won’t say goodbye)

[Chorus]  
'Cause I'm sick of hurting my soulmate  
What do we do now?  
You need to move on from this world without me  
So, how do we begin?  
Yeah, I'm sick of hurting my soulmate  
I’ll be alone again  
You need to move on from this world without me  
So, how do we begin?


	13. Used to be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://open.spotify.com/track/0HZk0QsXPhMNAWNDR3rYE8?si=rraQy-24SP-uAHNbsuXkOA  
> Hallelujah by Pentatonix (not Lenard because his had a LOT of hallelujah and well fam pentatonix was easier)

[Verse 1]  
Now there used to be a dream inside of you  
You used to be a part of the stars above   
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
It used to go like this  
The melody, the lyrics, the love, and the sparks  
But then it all came crumbling down  
As times fell apart, and you lost it all  
The dark took over, and you fell to ruin

[Verse 2]  
When you were young, the melody was strong  
You sang your song for all to hear  
The dream was to connect and inspire  
But then you lost your soul  
And the dream grew dark until it was nothing  
And then spark fizzled out until it knew no more  
What once was strong, was now long gone  
A spark so bright, now fizzled out

[Verse 3]  
What once was there is no longer here  
The spark has vanished and the melody gone  
But you don’t really care for music, do ya?  
It used to be bright and a source of joy  
Now it brings pain and the dark  
The love had all come crumbling down  
As times fell apart, and you lost it all  
It took over, and you fell to ruin

[Verse 4]  
Well, maybe there’s hope for you  
But you shut it all out to hide  
From a cruel world that takes and takes  
You miss the warmth of love  
But you know you won’t get it anymore  
Because what once was there knows no more  
What once was strong, was now long gone  
A spark so bright, now fizzled out

[Outro]  
As times fell apart, and you lost it all  
The dark took over, and you fell to ruin  
What once was strong, was now long gone  
A spark so bright, now fizzled out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shameless plug https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865429

**Author's Note:**

> laskdjf here is some context
> 
> https://hollywood-hat-club-official.tumblr.com/post/642246578087854081/hollywood-hat-club-official-other-hats-of


End file.
